The present invention relates to a rolling method which makes use of a tandem rolling mill having a plurality of roll stands each including upper and lower work rolls movable relative to each other. The term "movable" in this specification is used to generally mean any possibility for the upper and lower work rolls to move relative to each other either axially thereof or angularly in horizontal planes.